Alejandro
by anonymousreader07
Summary: That song...that stupid song! She just wouldn't stop! He had to silence her somehow...AxI


Here's a question for you guys, which came first the character or the song?^-^ I'm taking the low road and writting another TDWT fic about Alejandro called Alejandro named after that stupid lady gaga song. (Sorry Lady Gaga fans U_U but I just plain don't like her.) The good news is this isn't a song fic (hate those things!) This is simply a IzzyxAlejandro fic! If you don't like, then why are you here?

Another thing, this is another pathetic attempt at humor. XD So please, read, maybe even review, and as always,

Enjoy!

* * *

Alejandro

"She's got both hands in her pockets, and she won't look at you won't look at you!"

The other World Tour contestants looked to Izzy in exasperation as she sang her recent most favorite song.

It had been getting just a little tiresome lately…especially seeing as she'd taking to singing it for twenty four hours straight!

The only occupant's who were spared her singing were the winner's of the latest challenge who sat in first class.

"She hides true love, en su bolsillo; she's got a halo around her finger around you!"

But none could have been more annoyed with the redhead than Alejandro as he made to move to another seat for the third time only to have the loudly singing girl follow him again to his new location still singing happily.

He sat down and groaned to have Izzy plop down right across from him her notes ringing in high.

He leaned forward raising his hands up to rub irritably at his temples fighting ever urge not to verbally lash out at the girl!

It had been a long day and he was already pissed off with the notion that it wasn't him sitting in first class as it rightfully should have been.

"You know that I love you boy, Hot like Mexico, rejoice! At this point I gotta choose, nothing left to lose!"

His jaw tensed and he could feel himself grating his teeth irritably together. The mere fact alone that the song had his name in it and it seemed to fit him so perfectly amused the redhead quite greatly.

And she had taken an enjoyable amusement to singing it to Alejandro just because he himself hated the song with such a great passion!

"Don't call my name; don't call my name, Alejandr-!"

"Izzy!" he snapped suddenly causing the redhead's grin to grow.

"_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss_?"

He took in a deep breath trying to calm his anger.

He had to keep reminding himself that he needed her.

She was his teammate and therefore one his pawns and he had to keep up his charade.

He brought a brooding glare to her before speaking lowly his tone tight with restraint,

"Do you think you could possibly-?"

"Sing louder? Yeah huh!" She screamed, "DON'T CALL MY NAME, DON'T CALL MY NAME-_Mmmmphhh_!"

She was instantly silenced as Alejandro quickly reached over to grip one hand tightly against her shoulder and the other hand to clamp firmly over her mouth.

"No." He sneered lowly, "Do you think…for just a few hours…that you could stop that asinine song?"

"_Mmmhmmm mm hmmmph_!"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance before moving his hand away from her mouth only to find a mischievous grin placed perfectly on her lips.

"What?"

Already knowing the answer Izzy happily asked, "What's wrong Al? Don't you like that song?"

Truthfully he spoke, "If the song had a soul, I'd kill it."

Izzy laughed.

Alejandro tried a different approach, "Why don't you go sing to Noah. I'm sure he'd love to-"

Just then they suddenly heard a loud slam and a door lock!

They both looked to find the seat that Noah had been sitting in just seconds ago now deserted and the bookworm nowhere to be seen.

Izzy laughed again, "Whoa! Noah's like totally fast!"

Alejandro felt his brow twitch with irritancy. The egghead locked himself in the confessional…dammit, why hadn't he thought of that?

"And anyway," She grinned leaning in close with a Cheshire smile, "I don't wanna sing to Noah, I wanna sing to you."

His brown eyes linked to her emerald green before narrowing menacingly, "And why is that?"

And in the end he felt truly stupid indeed for allowing himself to get pulled into idiocy that was just plain Izzy.

A game she seemed to be getting quite fond of dragging him in whenever she got the chance.

"_Becauuuuuse_," she spoke lowly lowering her lashes just so in way that caused his brows to rise with just the faintest hint of intrigue, "you're name is ALE-ALEJANDRO, ALE-ALEJANDRO!"

He quickly jerked away from her to cover his ears with his hands!

The rest of the planes occupants groaned with annoyance as Izzy happily continued,

"ALEANDRO, ALEJANDRO! ALE-ALEJANDRO, ALE-ALEJANDRO!"

…

The next day as the plane flew closer to their newest destination Alejandro moved walking around the coach's small section talking to the other contestants just to kill time, stretch his legs, and perhaps gain even more false trust for the competition.

LeShawna who sat next to Lindsay and across from DJ ecstatically waved him over.

The loud and proud sista girl seemed quite taken with him.

A smooth smile in place he made his way over very ready to use that bit of knowledge to his advantage…

When suddenly the overhead compartment burst open just over Alejandro's head effectively giving the Latin man a start as suitcases, backpacks and a grinning Izzy fell out!

"She's not broken! She's just a baby! But her boyfriend's like her dad, just like her dad!"

Everyone groaned loudly covering their ears and Alejandro scowled taking a precautious step away from the singing red head.

"Who introduced her to this song?" Screamed DJ over Izzy's obnoxious singing.

Alejandro glowered as Izzy began to skip circles around him still singing loudly,

"And all those flames that burned before him! Now he's gonna firefight, got cool the bad!"

Alejandro had no idea who introduced her to the song…but he when he found out, god have mercy on their soul!

…

"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Ranted the irritable man, "She is literally driving me within an inch of my sanity! I hate, HATE that stupid song! And I HATE that insane beast woman Lady Gaga!"

Locked alone at last in the airplanes bathroom confessional Alejandro allowed his frustration to pour out as continued to complain angrily to the cameras.

"You have NO idea what I had to put up with in school when that song first came out! How many threats I had to give to silence my classmate's irritable singing! And now it's back! Like a horrid reoccurring nightmare!" He took a deep breath, "The only thing keeping me cool is the thought of me winning the grand prize and that one million dollars!"

Again he took another deep breath before allowing a slow and easy smile to form on his features.

"Yes that's it…I just need to keep it under control for a little bit longer…" His expression turned dangerous, "And once I win this thing, I will personally make sure that annoying little red head pays for her insolence!"

He allowed himself a moment longer to rant in the confessionals before he felt better enough to return to the plane full of whack jobs and carry out his charade.

He stood before moving to open the bathroom door, only to find himself nearly blown away by the loudest cry of,

"DON'T BOTHER ME, DON'T BOTHER ME, ALEJANDRO! DON'T CALL MY NAME; DON'T CALL MY NAME, BYE FERNANDO!"

Izzy stood at the door with a mega phone in her hands, the device turned on high as she screamed through the speakers!

She paused in her screaming to grin down at the shell shocked boy who now sat on the ground staring up at her with wide brown eyes.

Lowering the megaphone she happily spoke, "Hey Al, lookie what I found! Cool huh!"

He stared at her for a moment longer before moving from his seated position to his knees,

"Please…" He spoke in a strained tone, "Please…no more…you can do anything you want just…don't sing that song!"

Izzy blinked before giving her head a light tilt, regarding him with a sweet smile on her face.

"_Please_! I'm begging you!"

She stared for a moment longer, and then she grinned,

"But I already told you," She said in a sing song tone, "I have to sing it because you're name is-"

He quickly covered his ear's knowing what was to come next, "For the love of god, someone please make it stop!"

Izzy screamed through the mega phones, "ALE-ALEJANDRO, ALE-ALEJANDRO! ALEJANDRO, ALEJANDRO! ALE-ALEJANDRO, ALE-ALEJANDRO!"

…

Finally,_ finally_! The plane landed giving the contestants a chance off the confining metal prison as they suddenly found themselves in some forested area on some abandoned spot on the face of the earth.

Chris stood before them explaining the rules of their newest challenge.

Everyone stood with their respective team members though Alejandro stood furthest as possible from Izzy. Though she as everyone else seemed too caught up in Chris's explanation to notice.

With a dark and brooding gaze he allowed himself to also focus on what the sadistic host was saying.

Until a sudden, though more than welcomed, voice greeted his ears,

"You look like misery…what did you sleep in the cargo hold?"

He looked to his side to find Heather standing there examining him warily her arms crossed and her persona, as always, guarded.

He gave a light huff before straightening slightly and running a weary hand through his hair, "Actually…I haven't slept in twelve hours." He looked to her quirking a brow, "Worried?"

She allowed a light smirk to pull on her features, "Delighted, actually. You practically have failure written all over you." Her smirk grew, "I don't see a victory in this challenge at all for you this time."

He gave a light chuckle, "Don't get to excited," He leaned in close causing her to scowl, "I always have a trick or two hidden up my sleeve."

Heather glared for a moment longer before grinning and stating, "You know Courtney says, that you've been getting a lot of special attention from your little psycho teammate and-"

"Jealous?" He pressed grinning devilishly.

Heather snorted, "Hardly." She grinned, "More like I almost want to thank her, her getting you all bent out of shape like this over a little song-"

"It's not_ just_ a little song." Alejandro said, his charming physic suddenly gone as his expression turned dark, "It is the most evil song on the entire planet."

"Whatever." Heather said examining her nails, "The point is with her putting you on wits end it'll be quite easy for me to just claim this challenge, get you eliminated and claim the winner's circle all for my own."

She smirked at the now brooding Alejandro, "Who knew there'd be a time where I find myself wanting to thank that little weirdo!" She gave a light chuckle then before her silver eyes raised to take up something not too far off…or rather someone.

"Speaking of which…" She purred making Alejandro's blood run cold as a sudden foreboding ran through him.

"Heya, Heather!" Izzy said as she bounded with an enthusiastic jump to land near Alejandro's side, "What are you and Al talking about?"

Heather's silver eyes narrowed as her smirk sharpened, "Actually we were just talking about 'Al's' _favorite_ new song."

Alejandro visibly paled, and Heather rejoiced in the pleading look that Alejandro shot her!

A large and impossible grin pulled on Izzy's features, "Oh yeah?" She looked to Alejandro quickly playing along, "His_ favorite_ song…?"

Alejandro closed his eyes tightly, "Izzy…" His tone was full of warning.

Heather gave a thoughtful look, "How does it go again?"

He quickly raised his hands to his ears, "Nooooo!"

Izzy instantly knew her queue, "Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro! I'm not you're babe, I'm not you're babe, Fernando!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Yelled the Latino man as he took off running his hands still covering his ear's and Izzy happily running after him still singing loudly,

"Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch, just smoke one cigarette and hush! Don't call my name; don't call my name, Roberto!"

"Make it stop!" He screamed instantly catching the attention of the other contestants and an amused Chris.

Heather allowed a bright and happy smile to pull on her features as she made her way to join the rest of her team.

"Never underestimate the power of music." She happily stated.

…

The challenge ended rather pitifully for Alejandro and his team and while they had just barely avoided last place they were definitely far from victors.

Alejandro of course blamed this entirely on the red head and that cursed song!

He could not function this way!

This lost was an embarrassment and _could not_ happen again!

He had made up his mind; something had to be done to silence that red head, once and for all!

Later that night as he sat stiff and rigid in his seat his hand grasping the armrest tightly in a death grip as Izzy sat beside him happily singing,

"Alejandro, Alejandro!"

He took in a deep breath, "Izzy."

"Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Aleja-!"

"IZZY!" He snapped instantly silencing the red head with a start and causing a few of the other slumbering occupants to wake slightly to look to them with a groggy glare.

He again took a deep breath before looking to Izzy with the most tolerance he could muster, "Izzy," He tried again with a more calming air, "I think…that I've been patient enough. Now I'm seriously asking this time-"

"I can't stop singing it Al." Izzy spoke with a grin, "It's like super glued to my brain now!"

"Then, _please, _Izzy go sing it to someone else. I'm very, very tired!"

"Awww, come on _Alejandro_! The song doesn't have much meaning if I sing it to anybody else! That's what makes it fun see!"

He gave a dull glare, "I don't see."

Izzy chuckled, "It's a totally awesome song! And it has your name! How could you not like it?"

Alejandro looked to the side for a moment then back to her he leaned in toward her resting his arm against the armrest before saying,

"Let me try and put into words how much I detest that song…It literally makes me want to run a cheese grader over and over against my forehead, while chewing tin foil."

Izzy gave a snort of laughter, "Brutal."

"You have no idea how tortuous it is to have a popular song come out with your name in and have everyone want to sing it to you just_ because_ it has your name in it! It is not a good thing!"

Izzy gave him a scrutinizing look, "What are you talking about Al? Do you have any idea how much I wish someone would come up with a song with Izzy's name in it?" She grinned, "It'd be totally awesome!"

He stared at her dully, "Except your real name's not Izzy. It's Isabella."

It was unpredicted and momentarily placed Alejandro on shock when Izzy suddenly shot him a look of pure hate before grounding out,

"_Do not_ call me that! My name is Izzy!"

For a second he stared with surprised before his expression eased into intrigue and slight contempt,

"You don't like being called Isabella?"

"No! Only Izzy!" She cried out angrily.

"So you hate the name then?"

"Yes!"

"You _really, really_ hate the name?"

Her green eyes darkened, "With a thousand burning passions of the sun!"

"Good," he replied quite pleased, "Then just think of your hatred for your name as the same kind of hatred I have for that song."

Izzy stared before looking away from him with a pout, "Not the same thing." She replied moodily, "Everybody loves that song!" She grinned teasingly, "_You're_ just a spoilsport."

Alejandro's eyes narrowed, "Izzy-"

"Don't call my name; don't call my name, Alejandro!"

His glare darkened, "Stop singing that-"

"I'm not your babe; I'm not your babe Fernando!"

He leaned in closer, "_Isabella_," He growled hoping to irk her with the use of her full name, "shut up."

Her green eyes narrowed and her smirk grew dastardly as she raised her voice,

"Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch! Just smoke one cigarette and hush! Don't call my name; don't call my name, Roberto!"

He glowered angrily light brown clashing daringly with emerald green.

His desperation was at an all time high, his anger was at its boiling point and his sanity was just about near gone.

And the only thing that resonated with him was the need to get her to _SHUT_ the hell _UP_!

"Alejandro, Alejandr-_mmmm_!"

Izzy's green eyes widened as finally she found herself silenced…with Alejandro's lips pressed firmly against her own!

She tensed taking in a sharp breath as Alejandro's hand shot up to grip against her forearm holding her in place.

For a second her green eyes stared at him widely before slowly…ever so slowly she allowed her eyes to close as his lips moved over her own with poised expertise…

And then it was over.

He leaned back and her green eyes snapped open.

They stared for a moment.

His dark gaze searching while hers remained shocked.

He leaned back to rest against his seat comfortably.

And she followed his action still watching him with wide eyes a light red hue dusting her cheeks.

Finally he spoke low and with his ever captivating accent, "No more singing that song. Okay?"

Izzy lowered her gaze to the ground her heart racing, slowly she raised her gaze up to look out the window she sat next to.

"Yeah okay…Izzy was kinda getting tired of that song…anyway…" She spoke softly…almost uncertainly.

Alejandro allowed his gaze to lower away from her, a light smirk curling on his features.

He was suddenly very amused.

For the remainder of their time sitting next to one another nothing more was said between the two.

…

The next day Alejandro found himself sitting next to Noah, Tyler and Owen.

He was joyous with the knowledge that Izzy had not sung to him all day.

Owen and Tyler spoke of one thing or another while Noah kept his head lowered in the book he held.

He only half listened to the two boys conversation his gaze lowered out the window looking to the many clouds that flittered by.

He was completely oblivious to the annoyed looks Noah would send him from over the brim of his book every now and then.

After a few moment's he gave an annoyed huff before slamming his book shut with a snap!

He instantly caught the attention of the three boys that sat around him, Noah stood before shooting Alejandro a dull look of discontent.

"Excuse me guys it's getting just a little_ annoying_ here." He grumbled before making his way to another seat.

Alejandro glared after him.

He wasn't a big fan of Noah.

And just what the hell did he mean anyway?

He gave an annoyed snort before redirecting his gaze to Owen who sat across from him looking to him with a highly quizzical expression.

He then looked to Tyler who was also looking to him strangely.

He furrowed his brows, "What?"

"Dude since when did you start liking that song?" Asked Tyler curiously.

"Yeah, I thought you hated it." Spoke Owen with an adoring thoughtful look, "On account of you always yelling at Izzy to stop singing it."

Alejandro gave them a highly annoyed look, "What are you two talking about?"

"That song 'Alejandro'." Tyler spoke making the Latin man's eyes narrow.

"What about it?" He grumbled in annoyance.

He hadn't heard hide nor hair of that song all day; he was hoping to keep it that way.

"You've been humming it for the past five minute's man."

Alejandro blinked, "What?"

Owen shot him a confused look, "You were humming the song…just now."

He stared, for a moment in disbelief.

He looked back to Tyler…then to Owen again.

Both boys looked to him expectantly.

For a moment nothing was said between the three, then Alejandro gave the two boys a dull glare before pushing himself from his seat to move to a new location.

He was beginning to tire of their company anyway.

He continued casually down the aisles of the plane his hands tucked casually away in his pockets and a look of ease upon his perfect features.

Unknowingly he hummed the tune to Alejandro the whole entire time.

~Fin~

See just a bit of silliness! But with Izzy you can't really go wrong.^-^ Hope you guys liked! And FYI yes I am working on my chap fics! This is just an in-between project, promise!;)

Peace)-AR


End file.
